From Bird's Eye View
by Rin-nocence
Summary: Hibari is a picky man, and so is his pet. Hibird decides to pair his dwelling place and his master together, resulting in a strange romance. HibariXChrome/1896


Hibird perched on his master's shoulder; the disciplinary committee's leader, Hibari Kyoya. They roamed the halls, Hibird chirping occassionally, brightening the mood.

Hibari himself, remained silent.

People scattered away from the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, avoiding unwanted attention from the potentially dangerous teen. However, a group of girls, crowded away in a dark corner, did not notice Hibari and did not flee.

Hibari saw this as suspicious.

Hibird spotted a girl amongst the crowd. She was pushed up against the wall by the others; the victim. Her small face was filled with anxiety, her purple hair spiked slightly. An eyepatch covered one of her alluring violet eyes. Hibird fluttered over, as if warning the other girls that his master was approaching, though the girls did not notice. Hibird then settled himself into the purple haired girl's hair, messing it up slightly.

The purple-haired girl whimpered, and the other girls growled at her menacingly. "Just stay away from them, ok?!"

From Hibird's view, this seemed like an attack. He puffed himself up, cheeping loudly.

"Go away, you yellow puffball!" One of the girls shrieked, waving at Hibird dismissively.

Hibari walked up to the crowd of girls silently, who had seemingly not noticed him.

"As stated in the Namimori Middle School Rulebook, Chapter 06, Paragraph 18, Line 27, Rule number 52: 'Students shall not bully other students. The punishment depends on how bad the bullying is.' Are not doing exactly what the rulebook says not to?" Hibari growled, fixing his eyes on the crowd of girls who winced under his gaze.

"After hearing the story from this girl, I will judge your punishments. Any more defiance of the school rules and I will bite you to death." Hibari stated, unmoving obsidian eyes glaring.

The girls squeaked in fear and scuttled off like the others, some of them muttering a forced 'Sorry.'

Hibari turned to the purple-haired girl. "Don't let this happen next time."

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-kun!" She stuttered, and Hibird fluffed himself up and snuggled into Chrome's hair. Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Don't let them bully you again."

Chrome nodded carefully a faint blush forming on her cheeks, making sure Hibird didn't fall off her head. "I'll try, Hibari-kun."

The Disciplinary Committee leader stalked off, not taking a second glance.

Chrome watched him go down the hallway, as if admiring him. Hibird chirped happily, having found a perfect residence in Chrome's fluffy and soft hair. Chrome giggled and lifted Hibird tenderly off her head, stroking him gently with a long slender finger.

* * *

Hibari was a picky teen; he attacked anyone who disregarded or disrespected his school in any way. And his pet, Hibird, was the same. Hibird was picky about the places he stayed.

Hibird liked hair; soft hair. He had tried every member of the Vongola Tenth Generation Family.

The Family Boss Tsuna's hair was fluffy, but it stuck out too much, spiking here and there.

The Tenth's right hand man, Gokudera's hair was stiff and strong. It smelled of smoke and gunpowder. Not really what Hibird wanted.

The baseball freak, Yamamoto's was completely out of the question. His hair was too short.

The Sun Guardian, Ryohei's hair was shorter than Yamamoto's, meaning it was not warm residence for Hibird.

Lambo's hair was plain filthy.

I-Pin's was tied in a plait.

Kyoko's hair was short and soft, but also spiky and smelt like strong perfume.

Haru tied her hair up, and she didn't seem to like things in her hair.

Bianchi had tried to cook Hibird, making Hibird permanently keep his distance from her.

Chrome. Only Chrome had the softest and fluffiest hair. It was the just the right length, and the spiky bit at the back wasn't as spiky as it looked. It fit perfectly for Hibird. It kept him warm on cold days.

In a bird's point of view, Chrome's hair was Hibird's perfect shelter.

Even though he was a bird, Hibird understood. To keep his perfect dwelling place close to his master, Hibird knew he had to bring them together.

* * *

Hibird chirped the tune of the Namimori Athem, leading his master to his dwelling place. Chrome. Determined to get them together, Hibird herded the two together as much as he could.

"H-Hibird-san, why do you want me to meet Hibari-kun?" Chrome asked softly, trying to look up at the yellow puffball that was snuggling into her hair.

Hibari glared at his pet. "I'll bite you to death."

Hibird chirped and imitated his master. "I'll bite you to death, I'll bite you to death!"

Chrome giggled.

Hibari glared.

Chrome stopped giggling and blushed.

Hibari stared.

Hibird chirped, unsatisfyingly. Why didn't the two people he liked most get along?

* * *

Graduation passed. Everyone was now in highschool. Hibird was happy. The relationship between Hibari and Chrome had improved, they got along better. The chances of them getting together were higher!

* * *

High school graduation had past. Tsuna was finally with Kyoko, their marriage getting closer. Gokudera married Haru, who complained every now and again that she wished Gokudera was a mafia boss. Yamamoto had developed a relationship with Bianchi surprisingly, and Ryohei had proposed to Hana.

Hibari and Chrome were the only ones without a soulmate. Realising that they only had each other left - much to Mukuro's displeasure - Hibari proposed to Chrome.

Hibird chirped happily, finally knowing that his (life-long) mission had succeeded.

* * *

Chrome walked up the aisle, clutching Mukuro's arm tightly in embarrasment and shyness. The Vongola Tenth Generation cheered, and she blushed madly. On Hibari's face, a ghost of a blush was seen.

Hibird flapped around on Chrome's head, making Chrome's veil wobble. Mukuro smirked at his dear Chrome. "I'm finally seeing this day, huh?" He whsipered. "At least, it's not some random guy, though I would have prefered you chose someone else."

Chrome whacked him playfully on the arm, blushing more.

Hibari watched his soon-to-be wife, walking up the aisle, snowy white skirts billowing out from a creamy bodice.

The priest began to speak, and the couple chorused; "I do."

Hand linked in hand, the two kissed, everyone in the church cheering and clapping.

Sawada Nana smiled and tears fell from her eyes, watching her 'daughter' finally getting married. Kyoko and Haru, having already married, smiled and hugged their husbands, remembering their own wedding day.

Hibird sat atop Chrome's head, chirped triumphantly. From his view; this was all he wanted.


End file.
